kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Bowser's Castle
"What is this strange, colorful place? Have we been eating mushrooms?" Welcome to Bowser's Castle, a Kongregate chatroom that is currently owned by RothyCat. Oh, and please do mind the lava pits, we work hard to keep them at optimal temperature. contributions and edits to our room's wiki are welcomed. If revision is required, feel to ask why and how it needed to be revised. Rules and Regulations Bowser's Castle is a wonderful chat room, filled with happy users, enjoying their multitude of games, and keeping up conversations with others. We'd like to keep it that way. These rules are constituted by Kongregate, in the name of Kongregate, for Kongregate. Featuring a great community, relatively good moderator participation, and molten lava pits, BC is one of the more active rooms on Kongregate.com. Expect to make a friend here, but be prepared to the game-loving Geekery that its regulars are notorious for! Teh Important Stuff 1. Don't be a troll 2. No harassing others. 3. No promotion of illegal activity. 4. No excessive profane or abusive language. 5. Don't feed the trolls. 6. No spam. 7. No innapropriate links are to be posted or given out. 8. Use appropriate username and profile pictures. 9. No role-playing excessively (Emotes are fine, anything involving excessive violence or multi-paragraph macros are not). 10. Any excuses refering to "Little brothers" or diseases such as "Tourette's Syndrome", although the effort is commended, shall be discredited. 11. Speak the language of the room. If you wish to see the full details provided on these rules, go to the "Code of Conduct" section on Kongregate, or follow this link http://www.kongregate.com/pages/conduct The Fine Print Like most rooms, Bowser's Castle has some unspoken guidelines that are unique to the room environment. Like all chatrooms on Kongregate, the Rules of Conduct may be upheld differently from moderator to moderator, so if anything needs clarification, please feel free to ask the Resident Mod or Room Owner. 1. When you walk into this room, you're speaking English. There are plenty of chatrooms on Kong that cater to all world languages, so by all means don't feel limited if you're lucky enough to be multilingual! Just be sure to speak your language of choice in the designated chatroom, which is listed in the Rooms List as well as the Room Description. A few rooms, like Tower of Babel, allow all languages to be spoken at any time. Come one come all! 2. Don't post any links leading to innapropriate websites or scam sites. No one wants to help you get points at lockerz. 3. Don't be a troll, and don't act like one. Simple as that. 4. Spam is not tolerated, unless you have a side of fried rice and a biscuit to eat along with it, then it's delicious. 5. Caps Lock is not cruise control for cool. Room Owners (Both Past and Present) Current Room Owner: Rothycat: - Contrary to popular belief, yes she IS a girl, and yes, she DOES exist on the internet! Rothy, aka "Roffins", aka "Roffy", aka "Rothtafarian", has been on the Kong scene since 2008 and took ownership of Bowser's Castle roughly a year ago, when it was then known as "Out of the Blue". Changing the name to something a bit clsoer to her own nerdly desires, Bowser's Castle has flourished into a lively, albeit sometimes chaotic, community of gamers and youthful hearts alike. Past Room Owner(s): KakkoiiBishounen Regular Moderators Sukasai - List of Visiting and Well Known Moderators Hayato_Sakashi - MrSpontaneous - Blarlack - kiwibob - DragonFlame997 - Razzi3l - =List Of Regulars= Before adding your name to this list, please check with the room owner and/or other regulars to see if you qualify for the list. Ness1010 - bert1432 - wolffang_1000 - Fnar3221 - Hello, I'm one of the newer regulars, recently inducted into Bowser's Castle and so far loving all of its colorful and wacky inhabitants. Mr. Fnar3221 likes "Dubstep" and "DnB" genres of music, can usually be found listening away to the songs on volumes not meant for human ears, going to University in the fall of 2010 (hopefully!) and enjoys the finer things in life. I_like_toast - werewolfbabe - ArianaBanana - 1132 - godzuki - Shadow10101 - Halodu3de - Dedwynde - angelee33 - Cyberhammer- kiteless - DarkDragonVA - DarstardlyDave - rosalinaSMGdoro - warlic97 - Jujitsu777 - o_______o - Uh, Hi? My name is Kyle, and I don't like to talk. In fact I don't know why I'm talking now. Oh, dangit! I'm typing! Golly_Greg - goldenbullet - Hi. My name is "goldenbullet" as indicated by the little red thingy over there←. I'm working on the Wiki, helped created this one with the help of Fnar3221 who is listed somewhere over there ↑. Give me a shout if you want something added or changed on here! Unit53374 - Hey! I'm Unit! I don't think i've ever been to another site in my life, and if I have, than it was a mind control experiment by the Feds... List of Upcoming Regulars Within a grace period of two weeks, the room owner and/or current regulars will discuss to whether these individuals should be inducted into our prestigious list of regulars. ' The Definition of a Regular A regular is simply put, someone who contributes to the chat room on a constant basis. This can be achieved in any way. Make some friends, be mature, and have some good conversations. By simply being nice, your're already moving closer to the goal. Level doesn't make a difference in being a regular, it's all about how you act. 'How Regulars are Chosen There is no "official" means to becoming a regular, if we see your face often enough and we like you, you're in! Room Quotes Anything you find funny or interesting that was said can be added here. Just make sure it was said in Bowser's Castle... And not in some silly Princess's castle! aleeg96: is rothy okay with you eating him Rothycat: Ale, that sounded wrong on so, so very many levels. XD Unit53374: ... I think I remember that, one time, we got in a fight about Rothy Cookies... I'm not entirely certain though... (bloody Memory Retention issues *grumble*) On April 22nd, 2010 at approx. 7:41PM (Mountain time) the start of a rant by our very own, LunacyVII, was humorously interrupted by Unit53374 Fnar3221: I hear a story. Fnar3221: What's on your mind, Lunacy? LunacyVII: Impossible geometries, lines and colours and shapes the human mind barely comprehends Unit53374: ooh a story! April 16, 2010, 11:37 AM (Pacific Time): VampireGhost: -drinks some milk- assassin360: i love milk DastardlyDave: I love tacos. VampireGhost: I love cookies kegso: i love chicks Rothycat: I love lamp. Interesting Stories, Events, Antics, etc Being a strange, colorful place... Bowser's Castle has a lot of going-ons and antics. Post your favorite time, antic, story or just a memory worth remembering here! Hello, my name is Sabin7, and I'm a Kongreholic. One time, in Bowsers Castle, on my first day, (June 30, '09.) an action I made was "makes Rothy Croissants". Now, I meant I made croissants FOR her, but everyone thought I made croissaints out of her. I also made croissaints out of myself, and Angelee33. Rothy tasted like blueberries, ange like sugar, and if I recall correctly...I tasted vaugely of trench coats. Category:Chat Rooms